Thread inserts are often inserted in relatively soft or weak material to facilitate attachment of a fastener, for example a bolt, to said material. However, it is often difficult to position the thread insert so as to assure alignment with an opening in a part through which the bolt is to pass. While it is known to provide a floating nut in a thread insert to accommodate such misalignment, such known thread inserts have exhibited problems in the field.
Specifically, the torque resisting interface between the floating nut and the insert housing often distorts at maximum offset and bolt clamp-up. Moreover, the relatively small bearing surface of said interface between the floating nut and the insert housing of known floating nut thread inserts limits tensile load capability.
Yet another problem of known floating nut thread inserts is that when the multiple split retaining rings thereof are in the maximum offset condition, coupled with the splits therein being oriented in the same direction, the nut may not seat properly in the insert housing and can disengage under fully loaded conditions. In addition, manufacturing and assembly problems are present in known floating nut thread inserts. For example, both the nut and housing of most known thread inserts have milled or sheared surfaces which are difficult and costly to deburr. Moreover, multiple retaining rings of differing size must be installed in the correct sequence for proper retention.